Sophie Casterwill
Sophie Casterwill, also known as Sophie Casterville in the Italian version, is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert. She really likes to read interesting books. As the last surviving noble of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. She is not actually part of The Huntik Foundation, but they have an alliance based on the need to fight evil. When talking gets nowhere, Sophie Casterwill uses powerful attack and defense magic along with Mighty Sabriel, an elegant Titan that favors speed over brawn. History Sophie Casterwill is a daughter of the secretive Casterwill order, a group of Seekers descended from Lord Casterwill, the world's first Seeker. She was orphaned as a young girl when her parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion in Paris. Her loyal bodyguard, Santiago, and the family's tutor/butler, LeBlanche, stepped in as guardians and saw to her upbringing and education. Sophie was pulled into a life of adventuring for the Huntik Foundation when she and Lok discovered a secret journal belonging to Lok's father, Eathon Lambert. Since then, these two classmates fight the forces of the Organization and delve deep into the secrets of the ancient world alongside their allies Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, and Sophie favorite titan, Sabriel. Personality Sophie is a book-smart, athletic, honorable, clever young lady of about Lok's age. She seems to be quite proper and mature due to her status as a member of the Casterwill Family, but she is not afraid to dish out some punishment when the action gets rolling. Sophie thinks that what she learns in books can prepare her for the real world, and that gets her into trouble. In the beginnig of season 1 she crush on dante vale.Throughout the series she develops feelings for Lok Lambert; however, she is always one of the first to criticize her classmate. In Season 2, she appears to gain a fear of fire and anything related to it upon figuring out that Kiel killed her parents in an arson attempt. She appears to overcome this fear once she bonds with Phoenix. Abilities Sophie utilizes offensive and defensive spells in combat, she also knows spells specialized with dealing with traps. Sophie was a brilliant student and became an expert Seeker with deep knowledge of ancient history. She possesses an uncanny ability to master new powers and has the telltale Casterwill “sixth sense” for detecting magical energy in the field. Spells Utilized *Boltflare *Honorguard *Hyperstride *Findshape (Santiago helped learning) *Newlife *Augerfrost *Headcage *Raypulse *Break Spell *Double Spell *Shieldskin *Nimblefire *Cyphercall *Kindlestrike *Soulburn *Flamebolt *Everfight *Powerscan Bonded Titans *Mighty Sabriel *Icarus *Feyone *Hoplite *Albion (borrowed from LeBlanche) *Mighty Sorcerell *Enfluxion *Kilpahe *Peque (TCG) *The Legendary Titan of Courage - Mythras (given to Viviane Casterwill) *The Legendary Titan of Rebirth - Phoenix (unknown if it has been destroyed or not) Gallery Image:Sophie Casterwill.jpg Image:Sophie.jpg Sophie 1.jpg child Sophie.jpg|Sophie as a child huntik-pictures-s1-gal6-13.jpg Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Casterwill Family Category:Seekers Category:Appearances Page Needed Category:Quotes Page Needed